


it's right before bed yet i'm writing this down

by FourEyedMonster



Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Discussions of Immortality, Gen, General Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster
Summary: posted it here as well
Relationships: Attley Grimshaw & Posey Morris





	it's right before bed yet i'm writing this down

“Hey… Posey?”

Posey looked up from the ground, meeting Attley’s eyes.

“Do you feel… old?”

“Not really.”

“Why?” Attley asked, sitting down close to it. 

“Well, we might not be new in the world, but we are new to this version of it. It’s like… all our past lives were a dream… Of course we can learn from mistakes but there isn’t a guarantee that we’re remembering them correctly. Every time we reincarnate we’re sent into a new world, a new body. We become young again.” Posey paused, “Does that make sense?”

Attley nodded, “Yeah… I think I understand. It’s been so long since the last time we were alive that… everything’s changed without us.” 

“It’s weird, you know? To be so young but at the same time unimaginably old. If we tried to remember all of our past lives it would just start to blend together.”

“So… we forget? Just like humans do. To make space.”

“I guess that makes enough sense.”

Attley chuckled softly, “Do you… miss your past lives?”

Posey paused, turning the question over in its head. It took a deep breath before answering, “Not really.”

“Why not?”

“Every life is a new sandbox and by the time I died I had most likely explored everything. Why would I go back?”

“Because it’s familiar?”

“Does familiarity comfort you, Attley?”

“. . . Yes, of course.”

“That’s a very… human answer.”

Attley flinched at the familiar words, still staying, “But… then again we are made out of human parts. At the end of the day we are just, people, existing.”

“Sometimes I feel more like a cruel mockery of a person if anything else…” 

“Would it be cruel to be a person?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh. OK.”

They sat together, looking up at the sky and wondered just how much the stars had changed from the last time they sat together like this.

**Author's Note:**

> posted it here as well


End file.
